vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119308-11214-morning-coffee-a-mathematically-flawless-cup-edition
Content ---- ---- If only. I think it is just a 3d rendering, all of the stuff would leave little room for coffee. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Mordesh Vs Mechari? Ok come on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMVTOxELjfU | |} ---- dawww you know I wuv u *huggle* t-th-think of it as friendly sparring ^_^ with just a small chance of someone dieing in the process....>_> | |} ---- Wuv is good. My mordesh is already pretty much dead, so no danger there....and Mechari are really resilient, so just bring me back my limbs and I might not get too upset. | |} ---- ---- ---- Gonna +1 to this 'cause I can't say it better. Saturday I did the CB and NW dailies and some of the Defile ones. Made a halfhearted attempt to do the horridly designed bear one, but couldn't find any of the required mobs in a circuit of the area so just abandoned it. And memo-to-self: At least the puzzle mission will fail if you don't turn it in before going back to Thayd :angry: That left me sitting in my housing plot trying to work up the motivation to do Lightspire, R-12 or maybe see if I could get a Vet. Adv. group. As I was contemplating what to do next I looked at my outdoor bar and thought... "That's just sad looking". Now the genesis of said bar was me looking up how to optimize the housing rested xp bonus. While I never really got into housing here I can't just plop stuff down randomly and call it a day so I designed an outdoor bar using the items I hadn't had yet. One didn't make sense so that's elsewhere. So yeah, it was pretty sad looking. "How about I do... this, hrm and this, and..." Five hours later and this monster patio has emerged. Not really a patio, more like a plaza. And I was back at it on Sunday <_< ... and it still needs more work. *mutters* :D Since this new addiction is eating my capital I think some of tonight is going to be dedicated to doing dailies. | |} ---- Architecture is crack in this game. | |} ---- ---- I think there are cities in Australia that have you beat. No matter how bad your wildlife problem seems, the Aussies seem to have it worse. | |} ---- ---- He was probably leeching my wireless... | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, either you were augmented and don't know it, or you're sensitive to waves on that particular wavelength. You might also get uncomfortable standing near a microwave while it's running, as it runs at a similar frequency to wireless routers (hence why routers have those frequencies, all the unlicensed frequencies things like routers can use are the crap channels that TV, radio, and other "wireless" technologies didn't want because something was already there). | |} ---- People have the occasional odd response to wireless, or EMF in general. Might be a factor in the generally poor sleep we get here in the states. I can't tell if it wakes me up, or wakes her up and she elbows me and so then I am awake. I know damn sure that if she actually woke up and the internet wasn't working that she would come and make sure I was awake. So really, off or on is irreverent. | |} ---- ---- ----